


Honeybee

by WithoutATracer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hopefully I did something right, Just a comfort peace for a friend really, This is far too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/WithoutATracer
Summary: Nothing too fancy - just a small comfort piece!





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi/gifts).



> So my motivation is lacking so badly, but one of my dear friends has been really really down and I decided as a spur of the moment thing to write this up. I know it's not really the best by any means - for that I apologize, but I hope it can at least bring a smile. So hey, you're doing great.

For a while, things had appeared to be looking up for you. You had gotten out of what you can only call an unfortunate, discomforting situation even on the best of days, and come out seemingly on top with the help of your partner. Even though he found himself away from home more often than not, he had made it his personal mission to watch out for you, just as you would for him when you were able to do so. Of course, that was easier said than done all things considered - Jesse McCree was a busy man, as he’d often playfully remind you. You couldn’t help but worry about him, especially on the lonely nights where you found yourself unable to sleep in the bed that you occasionally shared should he be home. 

 

Of course, he would always assure you that he would be fine on his outings, and no matter how much you gently prodded at him for information as to  _ where  _ he went, he would never tell you. It always went the same - pouting lips from you, a soft murmur of  _ Now hold on there, darlin’. You know I only do what’s best for you,  _ along with a gently stroke of your cheek. You would always find yourself pressing into the cool metal against your warm skin, your eyes fluttering closed at the caress of his metallic thumb against your cheek. Always and without fail, the aura of security you felt around him prevailed. It was only when you found yourself kissing him goodbye, your arms wrapped around each other for what felt like a continuously growing sense of regret that you started to wish you had pushed just a little further for an answer.

 

Truly, it was a vicious cycle, but one he never failed to make up for when he  _ was _ with you. Even when he wasn’t, on your good days you could always remind yourself that he would come home to you in time. He always promised you - and a man like him  _ always _ made good on his promises.

 

On the bad days though, those reminders were always forced into the back of your mind by the  _ worse _ thoughts.  _ Why _ would a man like him come back to you? Who was to say he would, this time? Today was one of those days. A day where you laid in the bed you two were supposed to share, staring at the closest wall as your fingers slowly balled up and released against the sheets. He had been gone for what seemed like too long - no longer were there any traces of him. Not even the faintest trace of cologne or smoke or even the gunpowder you had occasionally noticed. You felt yourself curl up a bit further, pressing into the pillow just a bit more. The soft ticking of the clock on the opposite side of the room was the only sound through the house. It was deafening in ways you never knew quiet could be. 

 

You weren’t sure when you dozed off, counting the soft  _ ticks _ of the clock’s hands. You were only aware that you had when you eyes opened again only to see the evening sun through the window, blearily attempting in vain to adjust to the sight. You sighed softly, whether at the sight or as an afterthought from your earlier emotions. Before you could decide on your next plan of action however, a familiar, soft drawl broke the silence of the room.

 

“Darlin’? Are you awake?” The voice was soft in an obvious attempt at caution should you still be asleep, but it was unmistakable to you. You practically shot up without another thought, a mixture of surprise, joy, and perhaps even a _ bit _ of startlement just a bit too obvious in your features. The warmth in the smile that greeted you nearly brought tears to your eyes. You weren’t dreaming, were you? The gentle pressure of the hand that pressed to your knee as the cowboy scooted a bit closer to you instantly shut down that thought - even if it  _ was _ a dream, for that very moment, you didn’t care. You wanted to just enjoy this while it lasted.

 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Jesse asked, though you quickly shut down his worries with the tired smile you offered.

 

“Even if you had, I can’t say I’d be upset.” 

 

The man chuckled softly, and it was only then that you allowed your gaze to take in his form. His hat was nowhere to be seen - no doubt discarded on the rack along with his serape. That was always one good thing about how old fashioned he often appeared to be - after all, that expression always looked all the more soft and inviting without the hat.  _ Not that the hat doesn’t make him look inviting, _ you inwardly commented. Before you could find further words, he was upon you in a tight, albeit gentle, embrace. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, his breath warm as his lips ghosted against your skin, “I missed you so much, Honeybee.”

 

You felt your heart skip a beat at the pet name - one of the first he had ever given you and only you. You didn’t notice when your own arms wrapped around him, clinging to him just as desperately as you had whenever he needed to leave. Though you knew he wouldn’t leave again so soon, you couldn’t quite help the action - now that he was here, the very idea of him leaving you again buried itself somewhere in your mind just out of reach. 

 

“I missed you, too.” You murmured far softer than you realized you would, his grip only further tightening at the raw emotion he heard as you continued, “You’ll stay for a while, won’t you?”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of leavin’, Honey.”

 

“It’s been so hard with you gone. Sometimes I don’t know what to do, or I remember-”

 

You were quickly hushed by gentle lips on your own, though the action was far too quick for you to ease into. He had just as soon pulled away, his warm, soulful eyes locking with your own as he carefully gripped your chin to keep you looking at him. It was obvious that even if you had  _ wanted _ to avert your gaze, you’d be unable to. You wanted to say something further, but he quickly beat you to the punch.

 

“Now, what have I told you about all that?” His tone, despite how firm, was filled with an understanding you had grown so used to. That alone helped ease your mind, though he wasn’t going to leave it at that. You knew he wouldn’t. When you didn’t answer, he offered that warm smile and continued for you.

 

“I won’t let anyone lay a hand on you again, Pumpkin. Not now, not ever.” He hummed softly, before shifting to rest his forehead against yours. “And I’ll  _ always _ find my way back home to you.”

 

You felt yourself ease into his touch again, only for him to pull back so he could pull you into his lap and allow you to rest against him, nuzzling yourself against his chest as his hand lazily drew random patterns into your back. You simply focused on his touch, feeling yourself drifting back into a far more relaxed doze.

 

“You’re safe now, Honeybee. Ol’ Jesse will make damn sure of that.”


End file.
